


I Walk a Lonely Road

by Starboi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BAMF Stiles, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Djinn!Sheriff, Djinn!Stiles, Evil Gerard, Evil Kate Argent, Full Shift Werewolves, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Panic Attacks (mentioned), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stiles is Alone, Stiles kills the Kanima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starboi/pseuds/Starboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stilinskis are a type of extremly rare supernatural creature - They are djinns, incredibly powerful beings, powerful and ancient, yet not immortal. In the year 2000, the Stilinskis are attacked at their home by a large group of outlaws. Their house is blown up, taking Stiles' mom and dad and a lot of outlaws with them. The world thought Stiles was killed in the explosion when in fact he was running from it. Fifteen years later he finds the people his mom told him to - The Hale Pack, more specifically Talia Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Walk a Lonely Road

I Walk a Lonely Road

_ April 5, 2000 _

A small boy, no more than the age of six tear streaks running down his face was running as fast as his little legs could carry him  through the mountainous forests surrounding his West Virginia home, or at least what is left of it...

  


_ A few minutes earlier _

  


The little boy was sprinting through a small clearing in the forests of the Appalachian when the ground shuddered beneath him, causing him to fall as a deafening boom permeated the silence of the forest. Looking back in the direction he came from, the boy’s eyes widened as he took in the giant fireball rising from the direction  of his childhood home. He felt his parents’ deaths through their bond. He heard shouts and footsteps rapidly approaching his position. Saying the young marid djinn was scared was perhaps the understatement of the century. He was  _ terrified _ out of his wits. He knew he couldn’t outrun the bad men in his human form so he did something else...shifting into a baby cheetah, the young boy bolted away as fast as he could, his mother’s words still ringing in his ears.

  


_ “Chłopczyk I need you to go find Mommy’s werewolf friend Talia Hale, alpha of The Hale Pack. She lives far to the west, on the other side of the Rocky Mountains in California.” More screams and gunshots filled the air as his Daddy fought the bad people attacking his family. “Tell her Kate and Gerard Argent are the ones that are attacking us, she will help get rid of them if they somehow make it out. Now go Stiles.” She said as the ball of fire in her hands started to grow brighter. He ran knowing he would never see his family again _

  


He could feel it when his mom blew herself and the bad people up, he could feel his mother and father die through their family bonds. 

  


One advantage to being a marid djinn was his ability to shapeshift but the main things that set him apart from normal shapeshifters like werewolves and werejaguars was his ability to turn into whatever he wanted, whether it be a fox (a favorite of his), a wolf, an eagle (another favorite), and even smoke, and the ability to do magic. Generally those who can shift can’t cast any spells or anything of the sort at all. So given the fact that he could turn into smoke, stealing food from closed shops was stupidly easy. 

  


~*~

_ December 2004, Nebraska _

While Stiles was a master at changing forms, what he was not a master of was his magical powers. Sure he had some means of control from what his parents had taught him but it was cut short. Of course when he was under threat of attack he had no control whatsoever over his powers. Marid djinn are much more powerful than other djinn so whoever was attacking him, intentional or not, did not usually make it out alive.

Stiles was continuing his long, slow trek west to California just like every day  for the past four years, not paying any attention to his surroundings at all. Suddenly a feminine voice violently ripped him back to attention.

  


_ “Are you ready to master your control of magic my little djinn?” _

  


_ “Yes Mommy yes yes yes I’m ready!” _

  


Peeking through the tall grass, Stiles saw a middle aged woman and what looked to be an eight year old boy. He figured staying here for a while wouldn’t hurt. Suddenly Stiles felt a small tug in his chest, it was weak, but noticeable. It felt as though it was drawing him somewhere.

  


“Mommy I feel something weird in my chest.”

  


“So do I child, there is a dark force drawing all things that can use dark magic towards it.

  


~*~

  


_ April 2015, California _

The pull was now stronger than ever. Stiles knew he was close but there was no definable source, he just  _ knew  _ it was here in this forest. Stiles made his way back to the nearby town of Beacon Hills to steal more food from gas stations. He had been wandering around California for the past four years (he didn’t know its been four years, he just knows its been more than a year) looking for the Hales. It was late into the night as Stiles was passing a mechanic's shop he got the feeling he was being watched. Stopping and turning in a full circle, his eyes landed on a large lizard that appeared half man half lizard.  _ Kanima _ . His mind supplied from it’s mental Bestiary. It was  _ dripping _ in blood. Stiles felt hate boiling beneath his skin at the sight. He had a formed a grudge against killers after his parents death. Stiles heard a wolf howl closeby and figured they were here for the kanima...but they would never get there in time so Stiles let the hate take control of his magic. 

  


Stiles let loose several times with a whip made of flames which burned the lizard, causing it to howl in pain. Stiles had just gotten finished turning the kanima’s lungs to ash and shifting to a wolf when five werewolves came careening around the corner towards him and the now dead kanima. Stiles took off for the forest, dinner be damned. he could hear the wolves stop at the kanima’s body before three of them took off in pursuit of him. he would never be able to outrun werewolves when his body was the size of an average wolf’s body.

  


A way into the woods, Stiles took a moment to shift from a wolf to cheetah, the three wolves had caught up to him and had come to a screeching halt as he shifted. The pause had given Stiles time to take in what they looked like. the one in the middle had jet black fur and was sporting crimson red eyes.  _ Alpha _ . the two flanking the alpha had yellow eyes, One had dark chocolate fur while the other one had sandy blond fur. During the exchange Stiles failed to notice the eight other wolves approaching from the other side until the others’ eyes glanced at them. spinning around Stiles took note of two more wolves with jet black fur and red eyes before taking off into the dark night time forest.  _ Three Alphas?! Three fucking ALPHAS?!?!  _ Stiles mentally repeated. Stiles found himself coming to a sudden stop in a clearing. Fifty feet away was the largest stump Stiles had ever seen and it clicked in his head, this is what was pulling him.

Shifting to human Stiles slowly stalked towards it, completely oblivious to the eleven werewolves surrounding him. His hand was mere inches from the stump when a woman’s voice snapped him out of his trance. 

  


“You seem to be quite mesmerized by the nemeton, would you mind giving an explanation?” Stiles let out a surprised cry while spinning around and somehow managing to keep his balance.

  


He glared at the tall, dark haired woman with red eyes before answering. “I honestly don’t know, I just felt drawn to this particular town by it but once I arrived I couldn’t distinguish an exact source but upon seeing it i could tell it was the source.” 

  


She hummed while slowly nodding her head in thought. “Tell me, when did you first feel this pull?” 

  


Stiles snorted “Like I kept track of what year it was, I just know it wwas in December and it happened like four to six years ago, anyways, I need to go, I have a wolf pack to find.” Stiles turned to leave. 

  


“Which pack? We are friends with most of the packs in California, I’m sure we can point you in the right direction.”

  


Stiles thought for a moment before deciding. “I’m looking for the Hale Pack.”

  


A brief hint of surprise leaked into her eyes for a fraction of a second. “Oh sweetie, it seem like you are currently standing in the middle of Hale territory...and speaking to Talia Hale.” She-Talia said sweetly. Stiles stood frozen in shock. He was speaking to Talia Hale? The same Talia his mom told him to find? Could it be? Was she lying? 

  


“Wha-what?” He stammered as hundreds of questions filled his mind, “y-your Tal-Talia H-hale?” his voice cracked, knees weak. 

  


“Yes, yes I am, whats the matter little one did something happen?” She sounded concerned as she crouched down in front of where he sat.

  


“N-No its just, I-I was told by my m-mom to look for y-your pack many years ago, and-and I finally found you, aft-after all these y-years” he stuttered despite his best efforts. A voice cleared behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, all Stiles was a professionally trimmed go-tee, lean muscles, and facial features that looked as if Michelangelo had sculpted them himself. 

  


“Yes Derek?” Talia said, eyes never leaving Stiles’ eyes. He could see confusion and recognition in her now brown eyes. 

  


“Can I ask him something?” Derek asks gruffly and Stiles nods, “what are you? You changed from a wolf to a leopard-” “Cheetah” Stiles cut him off.

  


“Fine, cheetah, but how? Shifters can only change to one form. And back by the mechanics shop, why did you kill Jackson?”

  


“Yes,” Stiles replied, “but shifters also can’t do magic but I can.” He proved it by lifting Derek up and setting him back down, much to the beta’s disapproval.

  


“And why did I kill the kanima? I saw him covered in blood and I carry a...personal, grudge against killers.”

  


A man in what Stiles guessed to be his mid thirties with slicked back black hair and a mustache took a hesitant step forward, “so that means you must be…” he trailed off eyes widening in realization. 

“Yup” Stiles said popping the ‘P’. “A marid djinn.” Stiles spoke quietly, “My mom was also one but, shes...shes gone now. She said Talia Hale was a close friend and that she could help me.” 

  


Talia spoke next “we should continue this in the den,” she turned to him with what he would describe as a smug smile “feel free to follow in whatever form you want, some of the little one can get a little cocky about their enhanced abilities and forms and well, you could keep them from getting too cocky about their abilities.”

  


“Yes please, I hate it when they get all snobby about it” a blond girl about his age replied in an exasperated tone while flipping her hair. Smirking, Stiles turned into a Bald Eagle. His sight instantly improved by 1000%. ruffling his feathers in a silent ‘ready’ to the humans-turned-wolf, they started off to their house. As Stiles climbed in altitude his mind emptied of the billions of questions and possible situations, much to his relief. Soon he was a hundred fifty feet above the wolves and could see for miles around. About four miles ahead Stiles could see the house which he claimed was a mansion, he could also feel a magical presence inside it. It was young and inexperienced and it felt like a spark. With that Stiles climbed an additional hundred feet to get a better view. 

  


Right as he reached two hundred fifty feet he saw a small boy about ten years in age run out. He was the spark Stiles detected and given how powerful the spark felt, Stiles assumed the boy had felt his presence approaching. The werewolves broke out of the clearing about twenty seconds before Stiles reached the edge and they used the extra time to explain the situation.

  


“The mysterious killer turned out to be Jackson Whittemore who was a kanima, however he was killed by something else just as Derek’s pack reached the scene we pursued the other creature to the forest where it was drawn to the nemeton.“ Talia said, “we are still discussing things so I have invited him to come back with us to the house. Come on down young one, no one will hurt you.”

  


At that Stiles aimed for the group of people and tucked his wings in as he dive bombed them, spreading his vast wings to slow down at the last possible moment. He landed with a firm thump on the gravely dirt of the driveway. Looking around, Stiles took in the new members that he had not yet seen, and there were a  _ lot  _ of people he hadn’t met, at least eight adults, seven kids, and three teenagers. Shifting back to human, Stiles sat cross legged and flashing a blinding grin, looked up at the new people. “Everyone this is... the son of who I think is his mother, then this would be Stiles Stilinski” Talia spoke in a questioning manner. Stiles froze in shock.

“Y-You know my n-name?” He stammered. It has been years since he heard it physically. 

  


“Why of course, we were very close friends. Plus your mom is the only djinn I ever became a close friend with.” Stiles was amazed Talia even remembered  his mom after all these years. 

  


“Come on in Stiles, we have loads to talk about” Talia gave him a friendly gesture as she walked through the front door.

  


“Derek go get Stiles some clothes to wear” she commanded.

  


“No need” Stiles replied instantly.

  


Talia gave him a confused look. Flashing another smile, Stiles gave a small wave of his hand and a plaid shirt and sweats and a red hoodie appeared on his naked form. “Poof” he said, still smiling.

  


“Well then,” Talia said “Shall we head to the den now? Or would my personal study be more comfortable?”

  


“Hmmm” Stiles hummed in thought “the den should be fine, it also gives me a chance to meet everyone.”

  


He smiled at the large pack, now murmuring things most likely related to him and/or his mother before following Talia. The mansion’s inside was even more amazing than it’s outside. Stiles looked around in awe as Talia led him through several corridors. There were various pictures of different pack members on the walls and the dining room table must have been one of the largest in the world! When they reached the den he took note of the three large couches and the several loveseats facing a flat screen tv on the wall. The center of the room (in between the couches and chairs) was covered in rugs, blankets, and beanbag chairs. Stiles sat on the corner of one of the couches while Talia sat opposite of him. The others sat in the various bean bags and seats around them. When everyone had settled, a very awkward silence fell over them. A very pissed off looking banshee with strawberry blond hair was the one to break it.

  


“Why did you kill Jackson,  _ Stiles? _ ” She spat his name like it personally offended her. Stiles flinched.

  


“Lydia be nice to the new kid, you heard Talia, Jackson was a kanima who was killing people and given how rude he always was to everyone I’m sure very few will miss him” The mustache man from the clearing said in a completely care-free tone.

  


“Why” Lydia practically growled.

“He killed someone, I have a personal grudge against killers” Stiles growled back.

  


She still looked pissed but didn’t say anything else. Secretly Stiles was grateful, banshees creeped him out with how closely tied to death they were but he would never admit that in a million years. Turning back to Talia, Stiles spoke again.

  


“How...How long has it been since my family died.”

  


Talia hesitated. “Fifteen years.”

  


~*~

  


Stiles felt his jaw drop. Maybe to the floor, he would have to test that later. But fifteen years. Fifteen Years.  _ Fifteen Years.  _ He was running for  _  fifteen freakin years!  _ How has he managed to be so oblivious to how long its been? 

  


“Fif-Fifteen...years.” He gulped.

  


“Yes, its the year 2015.”

  


Stiles was in a state of shock. He still couldn’t believe how long it has been.

  


“H-how have I not noticed how long its actually been? I thought it was like six years, maybe eight but not fifteen, no way would I have thought fifteen years.”

  


“In the wild time seems to slow down after spending a long time in it. or so say others a bit like you, who went to go live alone in the wild.” Stiles could only nod at Talia’s comment. He was still a little shellshocked but was recovering. 

  


“Do you know who attacked your family? If you do then we can have them put in life imprisonment in a SuperMax.”

  


Stiles nodded. He looked Talia dead in the eyes when he spoke. “It was Gerard and Kate Argent.”

  


Everyone erupted into growls simultaneously causing Stiles to startle slightly.

  


“D-did I s-say something I wa-wasn’t s-suppose to?” He started to panic.

  


“No honey it wasn’t something you said, Its just we have quite a grudge against those two murderers. We have been trying to get them locked up for years. Especially since they tried to burn my family alive eight years ago. We told the authorities that it was Kate and Gerard but we didn’t have sufficient evidence but the attack on the Stilinski family enraged everyone. No one knows who is responsible but thanks to you we now do.” Talia smiled at him and Stiles returned it.  _ ‘I’m so gonna love it here’  _ Stiles thought.

I Walk a Lonely Road

_ April 5, 2000 _

A small boy, no more than the age of six tear streaks running down his face was running as fast as his little legs could carry him  through the mountainous forests surrounding his West Virginia home, or at least what is left of it...

  


_ A few minutes earlier _

  


The little boy was sprinting through a small clearing in the forests of the Appalachian when the ground shuddered beneath him, causing him to fall as a deafening boom permeated the silence of the forest. Looking back in the direction he came from, the boy’s eyes widened as he took in the giant fireball rising from the direction  of his childhood home. He felt his parents’ deaths through their bond. He heard shouts and footsteps rapidly approaching his position. Saying the young marid djinn was scared was perhaps the understatement of the century. He was  _ terrified _ out of his wits. He knew he couldn’t outrun the bad men in his human form so he did something else...shifting into a baby cheetah, the young boy bolted away as fast as he could, his mother’s words still ringing in his ears.

  


_ “Chłopczyk I need you to go find Mommy’s werewolf friend Talia Hale, alpha of The Hale Pack. She lives far to the west, on the other side of the Rocky Mountains in California.” More screams and gunshots filled the air as his Daddy fought the bad people attacking his family. “Tell her Kate and Gerard Argent are the ones that are attacking us, she will help get rid of them if they somehow make it out. Now go Stiles.” She said as the ball of fire in her hands started to grow brighter. He ran knowing he would never see his family again _

  


He could feel it when his mom blew herself and the bad people up, he could feel his mother and father die through their family bonds. 

  


One advantage to being a marid djinn was his ability to shapeshift but the main things that set him apart from normal shapeshifters like werewolves and werejaguars was his ability to turn into whatever he wanted, whether it be a fox (a favorite of his), a wolf, an eagle (another favorite), and even smoke, and the ability to do magic. Generally those who can shift can’t cast any spells or anything of the sort at all. So given the fact that he could turn into smoke, stealing food from closed shops was stupidly easy. 

  


~*~

_ December 2004, Nebraska _

While Stiles was a master at changing forms, what he was not a master of was his magical powers. Sure he had some means of control from what his parents had taught him but it was cut short. Of course when he was under threat of attack he had no control whatsoever over his powers. Marid djinn are much more powerful than other djinn so whoever was attacking him, intentional or not, did not usually make it out alive.

Stiles was continuing his long, slow trek west to California just like every day  for the past four years, not paying any attention to his surroundings at all. Suddenly a feminine voice violently ripped him back to attention.

  


_ “Are you ready to master your control of magic my little djinn?” _

  


_ “Yes Mommy yes yes yes I’m ready!” _

  


Peeking through the tall grass, Stiles saw a middle aged woman and what looked to be an eight year old boy. He figured staying here for a while wouldn’t hurt. Suddenly Stiles felt a small tug in his chest, it was weak, but noticeable. It felt as though it was drawing him somewhere.

  


“Mommy I feel something weird in my chest.”

  


“So do I child, there is a dark force drawing all things that can use dark magic towards it.

  


~*~

  


_ April 2015, California _

The pull was now stronger than ever. Stiles knew he was close but there was no definable source, he just  _ knew  _ it was here in this forest. Stiles made his way back to the nearby town of Beacon Hills to steal more food from gas stations. He had been wandering around California for the past four years (he didn’t know its been four years, he just knows its been more than a year) looking for the Hales. It was late into the night as Stiles was passing a mechanic's shop he got the feeling he was being watched. Stopping and turning in a full circle, his eyes landed on a large lizard that appeared half man half lizard.  _ Kanima _ . His mind supplied from it’s mental Bestiary. It was  _ dripping _ in blood. Stiles felt hate boiling beneath his skin at the sight. He had a formed a grudge against killers after his parents death. Stiles heard a wolf howl closeby and figured they were here for the kanima...but they would never get there in time so Stiles let the hate take control of his magic. 

  


Stiles let loose several times with a whip made of flames which burned the lizard, causing it to howl in pain. Stiles had just gotten finished turning the kanima’s lungs to ash and shifting to a wolf when five werewolves came careening around the corner towards him and the now dead kanima. Stiles took off for the forest, dinner be damned. he could hear the wolves stop at the kanima’s body before three of them took off in pursuit of him. he would never be able to outrun werewolves when his body was the size of an average wolf’s body.

  


A way into the woods, Stiles took a moment to shift from a wolf to cheetah, the three wolves had caught up to him and had come to a screeching halt as he shifted. The pause had given Stiles time to take in what they looked like. the one in the middle had jet black fur and was sporting crimson red eyes.  _ Alpha _ . the two flanking the alpha had yellow eyes, One had dark chocolate fur while the other one had sandy blond fur. During the exchange Stiles failed to notice the eight other wolves approaching from the other side until the others’ eyes glanced at them. spinning around Stiles took note of two more wolves with jet black fur and red eyes before taking off into the dark night time forest.  _ Three Alphas?! Three fucking ALPHAS?!?!  _ Stiles mentally repeated. Stiles found himself coming to a sudden stop in a clearing. Fifty feet away was the largest stump Stiles had ever seen and it clicked in his head, this is what was pulling him.

Shifting to human Stiles slowly stalked towards it, completely oblivious to the eleven werewolves surrounding him. His hand was mere inches from the stump when a woman’s voice snapped him out of his trance. 

  


“You seem to be quite mesmerized by the nemeton, would you mind giving an explanation?” Stiles let out a surprised cry while spinning around and somehow managing to keep his balance.

  


He glared at the tall, dark haired woman with red eyes before answering. “I honestly don’t know, I just felt drawn to this particular town by it but once I arrived I couldn’t distinguish an exact source but upon seeing it i could tell it was the source.” 

  


She hummed while slowly nodding her head in thought. “Tell me, when did you first feel this pull?” 

  


Stiles snorted “Like I kept track of what year it was, I just know it wwas in December and it happened like four to six years ago, anyways, I need to go, I have a wolf pack to find.” Stiles turned to leave. 

  


“Which pack? We are friends with most of the packs in California, I’m sure we can point you in the right direction.”

  


Stiles thought for a moment before deciding. “I’m looking for the Hale Pack.”

  


A brief hint of surprise leaked into her eyes for a fraction of a second. “Oh sweetie, it seem like you are currently standing in the middle of Hale territory...and speaking to Talia Hale.” She-Talia said sweetly. Stiles stood frozen in shock. He was speaking to Talia Hale? The same Talia his mom told him to find? Could it be? Was she lying? 

  


“Wha-what?” He stammered as hundreds of questions filled his mind, “y-your Tal-Talia H-hale?” his voice cracked, knees weak. 

  


“Yes, yes I am, whats the matter little one did something happen?” She sounded concerned as she crouched down in front of where he sat.

  


“N-No its just, I-I was told by my m-mom to look for y-your pack many years ago, and-and I finally found you, aft-after all these y-years” he stuttered despite his best efforts. A voice cleared behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, all Stiles was a professionally trimmed go-tee, lean muscles, and facial features that looked as if Michelangelo had sculpted them himself. 

  


“Yes Derek?” Talia said, eyes never leaving Stiles’ eyes. He could see confusion and recognition in her now brown eyes. 

  


“Can I ask him something?” Derek asks gruffly and Stiles nods, “what are you? You changed from a wolf to a leopard-” “Cheetah” Stiles cut him off.

  


“Fine, cheetah, but how? Shifters can only change to one form. And back by the mechanics shop, why did you kill Jackson?”

  


“Yes,” Stiles replied, “but shifters also can’t do magic but I can.” He proved it by lifting Derek up and setting him back down, much to the beta’s disapproval.

  


“And why did I kill the kanima? I saw him covered in blood and I carry a...personal, grudge against killers.”

  


A man in what Stiles guessed to be his mid thirties with slicked back black hair and a mustache took a hesitant step forward, “so that means you must be…” he trailed off eyes widening in realization. 

“Yup” Stiles said popping the ‘P’. “A marid djinn.” Stiles spoke quietly, “My mom was also one but, shes...shes gone now. She said Talia Hale was a close friend and that she could help me.” 

  


Talia spoke next “we should continue this in the den,” she turned to him with what he would describe as a smug smile “feel free to follow in whatever form you want, some of the little one can get a little cocky about their enhanced abilities and forms and well, you could keep them from getting too cocky about their abilities.”

  


“Yes please, I hate it when they get all snobby about it” a blond girl about his age replied in an exasperated tone while flipping her hair. Smirking, Stiles turned into a Bald Eagle. His sight instantly improved by 1000%. ruffling his feathers in a silent ‘ready’ to the humans-turned-wolf, they started off to their house. As Stiles climbed in altitude his mind emptied of the billions of questions and possible situations, much to his relief. Soon he was a hundred fifty feet above the wolves and could see for miles around. About four miles ahead Stiles could see the house which he claimed was a mansion, he could also feel a magical presence inside it. It was young and inexperienced and it felt like a spark. With that Stiles climbed an additional hundred feet to get a better view. 

  


Right as he reached two hundred fifty feet he saw a small boy about ten years in age run out. He was the spark Stiles detected and given how powerful the spark felt, Stiles assumed the boy had felt his presence approaching. The werewolves broke out of the clearing about twenty seconds before Stiles reached the edge and they used the extra time to explain the situation.

  


“The mysterious killer turned out to be Jackson Whittemore who was a kanima, however he was killed by something else just as Derek’s pack reached the scene we pursued the other creature to the forest where it was drawn to the nemeton.“ Talia said, “we are still discussing things so I have invited him to come back with us to the house. Come on down young one, no one will hurt you.”

  


At that Stiles aimed for the group of people and tucked his wings in as he dive bombed them, spreading his vast wings to slow down at the last possible moment. He landed with a firm thump on the gravely dirt of the driveway. Looking around, Stiles took in the new members that he had not yet seen, and there were a  _ lot  _ of people he hadn’t met, at least eight adults, seven kids, and three teenagers. Shifting back to human, Stiles sat cross legged and flashing a blinding grin, looked up at the new people. “Everyone this is... the son of who I think is his mother, then this would be Stiles Stilinski” Talia spoke in a questioning manner. Stiles froze in shock.

“Y-You know my n-name?” He stammered. It has been years since he heard it physically. 

  


“Why of course, we were very close friends. Plus your mom is the only djinn I ever became a close friend with.” Stiles was amazed Talia even remembered  his mom after all these years. 

  


“Come on in Stiles, we have loads to talk about” Talia gave him a friendly gesture as she walked through the front door.

  


“Derek go get Stiles some clothes to wear” she commanded.

  


“No need” Stiles replied instantly.

  


Talia gave him a confused look. Flashing another smile, Stiles gave a small wave of his hand and a plaid shirt and sweats and a red hoodie appeared on his naked form. “Poof” he said, still smiling.

  


“Well then,” Talia said “Shall we head to the den now? Or would my personal study be more comfortable?”

  


“Hmmm” Stiles hummed in thought “the den should be fine, it also gives me a chance to meet everyone.”

  


He smiled at the large pack, now murmuring things most likely related to him and/or his mother before following Talia. The mansion’s inside was even more amazing than it’s outside. Stiles looked around in awe as Talia led him through several corridors. There were various pictures of different pack members on the walls and the dining room table must have been one of the largest in the world! When they reached the den he took note of the three large couches and the several loveseats facing a flat screen tv on the wall. The center of the room (in between the couches and chairs) was covered in rugs, blankets, and beanbag chairs. Stiles sat on the corner of one of the couches while Talia sat opposite of him. The others sat in the various bean bags and seats around them. When everyone had settled, a very awkward silence fell over them. A very pissed off looking banshee with strawberry blond hair was the one to break it.

  


“Why did you kill Jackson,  _ Stiles? _ ” She spat his name like it personally offended her. Stiles flinched.

  


“Lydia be nice to the new kid, you heard Talia, Jackson was a kanima who was killing people and given how rude he always was to everyone I’m sure very few will miss him” The mustache man from the clearing said in a completely care-free tone.

  


“Why” Lydia practically growled.

“He killed someone, I have a personal grudge against killers” Stiles growled back.

  


She still looked pissed but didn’t say anything else. Secretly Stiles was grateful, banshees creeped him out with how closely tied to death they were but he would never admit that in a million years. Turning back to Talia, Stiles spoke again.

  


“How...How long has it been since my family died.”

  


Talia hesitated. “Fifteen years.”

  


~*~

  


Stiles felt his jaw drop. Maybe to the floor, he would have to test that later. But fifteen years. Fifteen Years.  _ Fifteen Years.  _ He was running for  _  fifteen freakin years!  _ How has he managed to be so oblivious to how long its been? 

  


“Fif-Fifteen...years.” He gulped.

  


“Yes, its the year 2015.”

  


Stiles was in a state of shock. He still couldn’t believe how long it has been.

  


“H-how have I not noticed how long its actually been? I thought it was like six years, maybe eight but not fifteen, no way would I have thought fifteen years.”

  


“In the wild time seems to slow down after spending a long time in it. or so say others a bit like you, who went to go live alone in the wild.” Stiles could only nod at Talia’s comment. He was still a little shellshocked but was recovering. 

  


“Do you know who attacked your family? If you do then we can have them put in life imprisonment in a SuperMax.”

  


Stiles nodded. He looked Talia dead in the eyes when he spoke. “It was Gerard and Kate Argent.”

  


Everyone erupted into growls simultaneously causing Stiles to startle slightly.

  


“D-did I s-say something I wa-wasn’t s-suppose to?” He started to panic.

  


“No honey it wasn’t something you said, Its just we have quite a grudge against those two murderers. We have been trying to get them locked up for years. Especially since they tried to burn my family alive eight years ago. We told the authorities that it was Kate and Gerard but we didn’t have sufficient evidence but the attack on the Stilinski family enraged everyone. No one knows who is responsible but thanks to you we now do.” Talia smiled at him and Stiles returned it.  _ ‘I’m so gonna love it here’  _ Stiles thought.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy it? 90% chance I will make a sequel to this >:D


End file.
